In your heart
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Hikaru/Sukiyaki (Ikki). Ya habían pasado muchos años desde que se separasen... y cuando ya había pensado que el dolor no podía ser mayor, una sombra del pasado de Henry volvía para dejar en claro que algunas cosas jamás se olvidan. Yaoi/M-preg/posible Rape
1. Memorias

**IN YOUR HEART**

**CAP 1**

**"Memorias"**

**Se detuvo con las manos en los bolsillos en aquel lugar y cerró los ojos, dejando que su mente se moviera hasta aquel momento**

**"-Todos deben morir!"**

**"-Por favor, mi bebé está ahí adentro!"**

**"-No nos interesa, ninguno de ustedes debería de existir!"**

**Los gritos de la multitud enardecida, sus súplicas mientras le detenían a estirones de los brazos y había quien le golpeaba… el momento en que finalmente él hubiese llegado con expresión de espanto ante las llamas que salían de aquella casa sobre la colina y que iluminaban el cielo nocturno con su ferocidad y fuerza, así como el único árbol que adornaba el borde mismo del mirador natural casi delante de la casa; como los chillidos de la gente, todo su odio y rencor parecía hervir con la misma intensidad salvaje del fuego al mismo momento en que él hubiese corrido hacia el interior de aquel hogar rompiendo la puerta con su cuerpo y luego, cuando hubiese salido aferrando contra su pecho a aquella criatura que los unía…**

**Cuando apenas hubiese tenido tiempo de entregársela en los brazos antes de ser hundido en el suelo por aquellas bestias salvajes que golpeaban, pateaban y trataban de asesinar a una de las pocas personas que adoraba con toda su alma…**

**Y luego el silencio… el aroma del carbón que continuaba lanzando malignos destellos rojizos por entre la nada…**

**"-Todo esto es mi culpa…"**

**"-Eso no es verdad y tu lo sabes"**

**"-Hay que admitir la verdad! Es como en aquella ocasión y esta vez te he arriesgado a ti conmigo. Eso no volverá a suceder"**

**"-Por favor no lo hagas"**

**-Por favor no lo hagas…**

**Musitó en voz baja aquel muchacho de larga coleta, levantando inconscientemente su mano hacia el pequeño camino de tierra que cruzaba todo el verde del pasto y que se alejaba de la ciudad y de aquel sitio…**

**Su mirada se volvió algo opaca, perdida y triste conforme regresaba a la realidad y luego, suspiraba con una enorme pesadez en el corazón**

**Cuanto tiempo había pasado ya desde que todas aquellas cosas ocurriesen?. **

**Había pasado de ser un niño que había tomado una decisión firme y extraña a convertirse en un muchacho que todavía trataba de entender el mundo en el que vivía y que parecía haberle olvidado tal como habían olvidado a aquel hombre que en algún momento fuese uno de los mas aguerridos, valientes y osados medaguerreros de todos los tiempos; el mejor amigo y compañero, su único amor bajo aquel cielo azul que sin importarle que tanto el mundo estaría en su contra, le había tomado de la mano para tenerle a su lado**

**-Mamá… mamá!**

**El joven parpadeó un segundo antes de terminar de bajar su mano y voltear hacia donde una casa de tres pisos hecha de madera, se elevaba orgullosa con sus colores claros sin dar ninguna muestra de que hacía varios años una noche esta se había convertido en una bola de fuego que brillaba aún mas que el propio sol de mediodía**

**La cabeza de una chiquilla asomaba por un lado de la puerta mosquitera semi abierta, obligándole a sonreir con suavidad para aparentar que todo estaba bien**

**-Si?**

**-Ya va siendo hora de la comida… y aunque yo puedo prepararla me ordenaste mantenerme lejos de la estufa…- musitó esta componiendo una expresión entre fastidiada e irritada, observando como el joven ahora se rascaba la nuca- no tendrías porqué volver a casa solo para eso… sabes que puedes confiar en mi**

**-Lo sé… pero…- el chico sonrió con languidez y rió muy apenas cerrando los ojos como pretendiendo pena- soy tu madre! La mia siempre me acostumbro a que las mamás debemos de atender a los hijos y creo que puedo venir en mi hora del almuerzo en la tienda para cocinarte algo y acompañarte**

**-Hmm… si pero…**

**La chiquilla observó con preocupación al otro que ladeo un poco la cabeza, aún sin dejar de sonreir**

**-Sé que estás cansado. Te la pasas casi todo el día en el 24 Hop Mart y regresas bastante tarde; en verdad a mi no me molesta tener que hacer las cosas cuando son necesarias**

**Insistió la niña de cabello negro observándole con mayor preocupación a lo que el joven se rió una segunda vez antes de acercarse hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa y entonces, despeinar la cabeza de su hija que cerró los ojos con incomodidad**

**-Ya lo sé. Pero en verdad me encanta estar contigo**

**Respondió aquel chico antes de entrar bajo techo mientras que la chiquilla le observaba la espalda con gesto contrito antes de negar varias veces con la cabeza y seguirle hasta el fresco interior**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Vamos Mammatusk! A golpearlo duro!**

**-No lo permitas Windagull! Cañones de agua!**

**En el exterior de aquella tienda un par de chiquillos robo batallaban con fiereza al tiempo que un grupo de otros chicos y chicas los apoyaban y animaban con sus voces y risas; algunos de los adultos que no se interesaban en aquellos juegos de niños apenas y volteaban mientras que otros se detenían unos pocos minutos para observar e intentar adivinar quien se alzaría ganador de aquello **

**Dentro de aquella tienda un muchacho y dos medabots se movían entre los estantes llevando cajas y acomodando mercancía**

**-Jamás en mi vida pensé que me dedicaría alguna vez a ser un simple trabajador de piso**

**Un robot plateado soltó un gemido de fastidio y dejó algunas de las cosas que llevaba en brazos en una estantería para luego, voltear a ver al joven que también cargaba con una caja pero iba acomodando lentamente los paquetes de alimento de su interior en una de las estanterías mas cercanas**

**-Y tu! Aún no te perdono que me hayas cambiado a esta carcasa… o mucho menos el nombre!**

**-Bueno, era el nombre que venía en el paquete de actualización, Menoji…**

**Suspiró con calma el de coleta con expresión algo pensativa y calma sin dejar de mover la mano con la que continuaba su trabajo; sin embargo el medabot cerca comenzó a patear el suelo con fuerza y a agitar un sacudidor de palo que tenía cerca**

**-Que ya no me llames así! Soy Metabee… METABEE!**

**-Ese era el nombre para tu carcasa y ya no la tienes… que tiene de malo tu nuevo nombre? Siempre quisiste tener un nombre original y fresco y ahora tienes uno**

**Respondió con paciencia el joven a lo que el robot pareció dar cabezazos al aire**

**-Creo que puedo decidir por mi propia cuenta como quiero llamarme, muchas gracias!**

**Soltó con irritación el robot plateado a lo que el muchacho finalmente bajó la mano con la que iba ordenando las bolsas de patatas y sonrió apenas, volteando de lado**

** -Esta bien, está bien… ya probamos con Menoji y no te gusta y prefieres que te siga diciendo Metabee aunque ya no seas un Metabee…- se rió un poco al ver como el otro se cruzaba de brazos y volteaba el rostro- y tu Ronoji?**

**Inquirió esta vez volviéndose para observar un robot en tonos rojizos que con calma limpiaba los vidrios de los frigoríficos cercanos**

**-También quieres que vuelva a llamarte Rokusho o si te quedas con el nuevo nombre?- preguntó con tono amable y suave a lo que el aludido apenas giró la cabeza sin mostrar alterarse como su compañero que continuaba despotricando un poco mas allá**

**-Un nombre no me hace perder la esencia de quien soy- dijo finalmente el medabot serio antes de continuar con su trabajo- si quieres decirme Ronoji o Rokusho, la que sea tu decisión la acepto. Yo soy yo**

**Asintió un par de veces haciendo que el muchacho riese a lo que el otro habló nuevamente**

**-Deberías tener un poco mas de orgullo. Demonios, no puedo creer que alguna vez yo admire a este tipo…**

**-No seas tan duro Metabee**

**Dijo el chico sonriendo con resignación a lo que el aludido dejó salir un gruñido enojado**

**-Además, aunque quisieras y quisiera ya no podría regresarte a tu anterior cuerpo… ya no podía actualizarse mas y…**

**-Y… y! se lo diste a la destructora carnicera de tu hija que lo modificó para hacer su propia versión de KBT! MI CUERPO!... como crees que me sentí el día que vi como me desarmaba y partía mi cuerpo en pedazos para luego, pintarlo de azul eléctrico!? Que color tan horrendo!**

**-Bueno… supongo que en algo tienes razón**

**Se rindió el muchacho antes de negar con la cabeza y luego, voltear parpadeando al escuchar la pequeña campanita de la tienda que sonaba indicándole que alguien había ingresado**

**-Bienvenido al Hop Mart!**

**Saludó moviéndose rápido hacia el pasillo que daba a la puerta de cristal, dejando la caja de botanas a un lado… antes de abrir los ojos un poco sorprendido al ver que no había nadie en el lugar; Rokusho y Metabee un poco mas allá se asomaron igual que el otro, extrañados por el evento y comenzaron a tratar de identificar algo anormal en el sitio. Sin embargo nada saltaba en sus sistemas de visión pero el robot rojizo parecía componer un gesto de sospecha e inquietud**

**-Buenas tardes señor Tenryou!**

**-Ahhhh!**

**El llamado hizo que el joven saltara con el corazón desbocado de golpe al tiempo que un niño de gorra azul con visera semi transparente entraba a la tienda; Ikki se acercó totalmente alterado para luego golpear suavemente con el puño la cabeza del mas bajito que inmediatamente dejó salir un gemido**

**-Porqué me golpeas!?**

**-Porque no es correcto asustar a los demás, pedazo de demonio!**

**-Si yo no quería asustarte!- soltó enojado el crio con un ojo cerrado- pero luego de verdad lo voy a hacer para que veas lo que en verdad es un buen susto!**

**-Si, si, como digas**

**Replicó el mayor cerrando los ojos mientras se colocaba las manos en la cadera y luego dejaba salir algo de vaho por la boca para luego negar con la cabeza**

**-Al menos ten la delicadeza de entrar sin gritar, que no somos sordos aquí…**

**-Vale… como quieras… "gruñon"- susurró lo último el niño volteándose de lado con expresión de puchero a lo que el joven levantó una ceja**

**-Qué dijiste?**

**-Hola Azuma- saludó el robot de tonos rojizos haciendo que el niño se asomase por un lado del cuerpo de quien atendía la tienda**

**-Ronoji! Menoji! Que hay?**

**-Que no soy Menoji, que me llamo Metabee!**

**-Ahm… eh?- el niño observó confundido a Ikki Tenryou que dejó salir un suspiro y se encogió de hombros**

**-Solo… síguele la corriente**

**-Seguro…- respondió el niño de cabello castaño sonriendo con un tic en la boca para luego, adentrarse a la tienda- oye, quiero que me enseñes todo lo nuevo que hay! Tengo que actualizar mi propio medabot… viste la pelea de alla afuera con esos novatos?**

**-Si… claro… **

**Respondió el de mayor edad antes de dejar salir algo de aire para después, observar por sobre su hombro con algo de preocupación y con una pequeña gota fría de sudor corriendo por su sien**

**Estaba seguro de que aquella sensación no había sido provocada por el crio que ahora observaba los nuevos cuerpos de robots en el estante dedicado a estos. Sabía que alguien había ingresado… y aunque sus medabots no lo hubiesen detectado, él sí lo había percibido; desde que tomase el lugar del Renegado Fantasma cuando Hikaru se fuese de la ciudad para no volver, había comenzado a adquirir ciertas habilidades y presentimientos que le acompañaban a todas partes**

**Y estaba seguro, de que aquello era parte de eso**

**Se frotó los brazos con un ligero escalofrío para acto seguido, seguir al niño que ya le llamaba para preguntar el precio sobre algunas de las piezas que recién habían llegado**

**Ya después revisaría las cintas de seguridad**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	2. Inquietud

**IN YOUR HEART**

**CAP 2**

**"Inquietud"**

**Los ojos del chico hurgaban en la oscuridad y el silencio de la calle, intentando ver un poco mas allá de lo que sus sentidos mas básicos le indicaban, entornando los ojos muy apenas, aguardando**

**Al menos hasta que…**

**-Por todos los circuitos viejo, ya termina que me estoy congelando el trasero!**

**Los parpados del joven se alzaron con un respingo y entonces, volteó para ver a su medabot que se apretaba los brazos como si en verdad estuviese percibiendo la frescura de la noche, ambos solo iluminados por la única lámpara de la calle que proyectaba un haz sobre ellos mientras que todo lo demás se dejaba ver bastante solitario y abandonado; Ikki Tenryou parpadeó una vez como si estuviese ordenando sus ideas, finalmente clavando sus ojos en el candado que tenía entre las manos y no terminaba de colocar**

**-En serio!**

**-Si… perdona…**

**Se disculpó finalmente el joven inclinándose para colocar aquello en su lugar y cerrarlo al dejar escuchar un click que indicaba que todo estaba hecho**

**-Que sucedía? No le habías pedido permiso todavía?**

**El medabot rió curvando sus ojos en un reflejo de diversión mientras que un poco mas allá el segundo medabot que acompañaba al muchacho tan solo movía su cabeza de lado muy apenas, para ver a su compañero que no dejaba de reírse del otro, que finalmente se enderezó y se sacudió los pantalones que dejaron caer algo de polvo; cuando salía del trabajo ya no llevaba el mandil del Hop Mart por lo que no era tan difícil ensuciarse de alguna manera al agacharse para aquello que hacía cada noche desde que fuese solo un niño**

**-No lo molestes**

**Ronoji entornó los ojos de luz ante su compañero que hizo un movimiento de fastidio para después colocarse ambos brazos en la nuca y hacer un ademán de estarle enseñando la lengua; a pesar de ello, el segundo robot lejos de inmutarse volvió a clavar la mirada al otro lado de la calle como si hubiese algo interesante en esta**

**-En todo caso…**

**Metabee suspiró y colocó una pierna por detrás de la otra mientras ladeaba el cuerpo sin dejar de ver a su medaguerrero que parecía ver con expresión seria hacia la oscuridad, volteando sobre su hombro**

**-Hoy habrá alguna misión por hacer?**

**Inquirió el pequeño robot a lo que el joven volvió a parpadear, como despertando de estar dormido para dirigir sus ojos hacia quien le hablaba**

**-No… lo siento, pero hoy no será…**

**Dijo con seriedad a lo que el otro se enderezó erizándose**

**-QUEEEEEEEEE!?**

**-No hagas escándalo- ordenó de repente con seriedad el joven provocando que varias nubecitas de fastidio brotasen del medabot que se cruzó de brazos, enojado- ya será otro día**

**-No es justo, estuve esperando a terminar toda la jornada para esto!**

**Se quejaba el robot agitando un brazo antes de escucharse la voz gruesa y seria del segundo robot que había vuelto a verle**

**-No te matara esperar un poco mas**

**Dijo Ronoji con calma mientras que su compañero continuaba con su pataleta mas sin embargo aquel robot ahora observando al humano que se encontraba de pie al borde de la banqueta, nuevamente observando hacia la oscuridad con un gesto intranquilo y de nerviosismo; el viejo medabot suspiró y se acercó al humano despacio para no sobresaltarlo aún mas finalmente deteniéndose a su lado y observando hacia la negrura de la calle que se extendía mas allá del rango de visión de ambos**

**-Todo en orden?**

**Evidentemente sabía que no, pero creía que con ello al menos el otro no mentiría tan evidentemente o al menos, le otorgaría una respuesta mas sincera**

**-Si…**

**Mintió el medaguerrero entornando muy apenas los ojos sin dejar de ver hacia aquel punto antes de girar su cuerpo para que finalmente emprendiesen el camino a casa mas de todas maneras, con el rostro girado sin entender por que aquello que lo forzaba a seguir viendo por encima de su hombro**

**-No es… nada importante**

**Aseguró el chico volteando hacia ambos robots que tenían su vista clavada en el joven, que se rascó la nuca y en aquel momento dejó ver una expresión mas calmada y algo avergonzada**

**-En verdad… solo me he sentido algo cansado, es todo… y no me gusta que no hayan reparado aún las luces de la calle**

**Se excusó cerrando los ojos y riendo lánguidamente, dejando salir una diminuta gotita de sudor en la sien a lo que Metabee emitió un ruido de pitido**

**-Vaya que eres raro viejo… la edad en los humanos los descompone**

**Bufó el medabot ante las nuevas risas del joven que comenzó a andar con un paso flojo y algo encorvado por la acera, andando al lado de su primer compañero mientras que Ronoji permanecía unos segundos atrás viendo en la dirección que tanto inquietaba al humano… y entonces, percibiendo que algo no estaba bien; había algo, no lo detectaba completamente pero era como si aquella oscuridad lo tratase de absorber y ocultase alguna clase de maldad que aún no le permitía reconocer sus intenciones**

**Pero lo que fuese… definitivamente no era bueno para el muchacho**

**-Ronoji!**

**Llamó Ikki a la distancia, deteniéndose para verle algo preocupado e intuyendo que finalmente el propio medabot había sentido lo mismo que él y por eso analizaba la zona; por su parte Metabee volvía a agitarse y a hacer ruidos de irritación**

**-Oh, ya vámonos! En verdad Rokusho, se te están pegando las malas mañas de este tonto!**

**-Eh? A quien le estas llamando tonto?**

**Se quejó el humano por primera vez dejando ver algo de aquel niño que se había obligado a convertir en adulto en muy poco tiempo y que había escondido durante tanto tiempo; el robot mas distante suavizó el brillo de sus ojos antes de comenzar a andar hacia aquellos dos que ahora discutían **

**-Pues a quien mas, tonto?**

**Conforme se alejaban, el silencio se hizo presente en aquella calle ensombrecida por la falla en las lámparas de luz de esta con la excepción de la que se mantenía firme por encima de la puerta del Hop Mart, cuya cortina de metal escondía las ventanas que mostraban los diferentes productos de venta hacia los medaguerreros; todo parecía completamente tranquilo desde la partida de los únicos seres vivos que habían estado ahí… hasta que el sonido de unas botas se dejaron percibir, suaves pero continuas hasta que finalmente de la negrura y bajo la luz incandescente y blanca el cuerpo de una persona se dejó ver**

**Sus ropas eran algo viejas pero dejaban sentir un aire del viejo oeste, especialmente por los jeans gastados y los flecos de las botas marrones en estas; aquel sujeto llevaba el cabello largo y amarrado en una coleta y sus arrugas no eran demasiado evidentes dejando ver que aunque ya maduro, aun conservaba cierto aire de juventud y fortaleza que se reflejaba alrededor**

**Una sombra producida por la luz sobre su cabeza se proyectaba encima de sus ojos impidiendo ver estos… mas no así la fría y cruel sonrisa que ahora, había nacido en su rostro**

**Ese muchachito no era nada tonto**

**Pero él era paciente. Muy paciente. Ya había demostrado que los años no le eran nada y en algún momento, Ikki Tenryou no estaría protegido y entonces…**

**Entonces…**

**Hikaru Agata lo pagaría donde fuera que se encontrase en aquellos momentos**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**El interior de aquel hogar, aunque mas cálido no le hacía sentir mas seguro**

**El sonido de la vajilla mientras la lavaba y el agua al correr se elevaban por encima del de el televisor que sonaba un poco mas allá, donde la niña se había recostado en el sillón para ver un programa antes de ser enviada inevitablemente a la cama por su madre**

**Ikki Tenryou levantó la vista de aquello que tenía en sus manos húmedas y repletas de espuma de jabón y observó su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana que tenía delante**

**En que momento había pasado a verse tan cansado y mas grande de la edad que tenía en realidad, al grado que a él mismo le costaba reconocerse al levantarse cada mañana?; quizás era debido a que le había prometido al doctor Aki que sustituiría a Henry en su ausencia o el hecho de estarse jugando la piel cada noche que salía de casa para recuperar las medallas que fuesen peligrosas y colocarlas en un lugar mas seguro, no lo sabía. Lo único que entendía era que desde aquella tarde, cuando la puerta se abriese sola en la tienda ya no se había sentido seguro y la sensación de vigilancia se había apoderado de su mente**

**Incluso, creía sentir que estar parado ahí enfrente de la ventana de la cocina le estaba suponiendo un gran riesgo pero se obligaba a seguir en esa posición, quizás como un reto a su subconsciente de que todo estaba en orden**

**Tenía que estarlo**

**Un escalofrío le recorrió y no pudo evitar tensarse al sentir que alguien le aferraba por detrás, parpadeando y viendo de lado a su pequeña hija que se le recargaba viéndole de lado**

**-Estás muy ausente**

**Dijo la pequeña agarrándose las manos por delante de la cintura del joven que sonrió un poco y bajó una mano para acariciarle la cabeza**

**-No mas de lo normal**

**Respondió Ikki sonriendo con suavidad**

**-Ya te has lavado los dientes? Es hora de que te vayas a la cama…**

**-Oh, mamá!**

**Se quejó la chiquilla con un gesto de puchero, haciendo reir al otro que no quitaba la mirada de aquella que era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de un pasado que anhelaba que volviera con fuerzas**

**-No es tan tarde!**

**-Pero mañana tienes escuela y no quiero que duermas allá… esas calificaciones no van a subir solas y si quieres que te deje seguir robobatallando, quiero que las mejores**

**Advirtió el chico volviendo a escuchar con diversión la queja de la niña que se cruzó de brazos, provocando una risa mas larga en su madre que se inclinó a besar su cabeza**

**-Anda… es hora de dormir…**

**-Vale, vale**

**Suspiró esta cerrando los ojos y yéndose con las manos en la cabeza mientras que los ojos del chico le seguían en su andar**

**-Pero promete que si hago eso que quieres, irás conmigo a la inscripción para las eliminatorias de zona!**

**Exclamó desde las escaleras a lo que el adulto asintió un par de veces con las manos en la cadera a pesar de que la pequeña ya no podía verle ni escucharle; levantó una mano y se rascó la nuca sonriendo con cansancio para luego voltear su vista hacia un lado de forma que sus ojos se posaron en una vieja fotografía de su infancia, donde aparecía de pie con todos sus amigos y sus medabots, justo delante de la tienda que les solía vender las piezas y partes… y en medio de todos ellos, a su lado, se encontraba el muchacho de aquel entonces con tantos secretos y pesares en la espalda, sonriendo de igual forma que los demás y no aparentando el pasado que lo atribulaba una y otra vez**

**Ikki se acercó despacio a aquella mesita y levantó la fotografía para verla mas de cerca, acariciando la figura de aquella persona con la yema de los dedos sin pensar siquiera en lo que hacía y dejando caer los parpados suavemente a la mitad**

**-Hikaru…**

**Musitó con lentitud dejando salir un pequeño suspiro ahogado para luego, terminar de cerrar los ojos**

**Como lo extrañaba**

**Cómo les hacía tanta falta…**

**Si tan solo pudiese encontrar la forma de saber donde estaba en aquellos momentos, si seguía vivo, si alguien le habría matado, si tan solo pudiese hacerle volver a su lado…**

**Volvió a abrir los ojos con pesar y colocó el marco con la fotografía en su lugar, inclinándose para apagar la pequeña lamparita de la mesita y el resto de las luces, quedando completamente a oscuras y comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras para poder llegar a su habitación… deteniéndose solo al ver una igura de metal parada a mitad de la sala, con los brillantes ojos clavados en la puerta de ingreso al hogar**

**-Ronoji?**

**Llamó el muchacho parpadeando una sola vez con extrañeza**

**-Yo vigilaré**

**Respondió el medabot con simpleza, sin siquiera voltear a ver al humano que abrió muy apenas los ojos con sorpresa**

**-Tú ve a descansar. Me aseguraré de que nada malo suceda esta noche**

**Ikki separó los labios, a punto de decirle que no había nada de que preocuparse y que él también podía ir a descansar… pero la idea murió repentinamente, terminando por sonreir enternecido y agradeciendo con los ojos cerrados y un movimiento de cabeza las atenciones de aquel robot que al igual que muchos otros le hacía creer que no eran simplemente carcasas metálicas sin sentimiento alguno de por medio; desde aquella ocasión en que conociese a Metabee de niño había aprendido tanto, que ahora no podía menos que maravillarse por aquel cariño y afecto que desarrollaban con sus compañeros de robobatalla, por mucho que otros dijesen que solo eran máquinas**

**No era verdad**

**-Gracias amigo**

**Musitó antes de finalmente retirarse a su habitación, sintiéndose un poco mas tranquilo y a salvo pero de todas maneras…**

**Algo, en el fondo de su mente le decía que no estaba bien**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


End file.
